


Initial D Drabble Collection

by toffiendfee



Category: Initial D
Genre: 100 words, Drabble Collection, Gen, Implied Relationships, Miscellaneous Topics, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: As the title says, this is the place where I will put any Initial D-themed drabbles that I write. I'm not following any challenge (yet?), so there's no saying how many there will be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found this drabble that I wrote and decided I might just as well upload it. It's tricky to express something in exactly 100 words and now that I've tried it, I see why it's a popular challenge. I might write more of these, but I'm not sure. I'm not really following a challenge or anything. If you have a prompt list that you'd like to see me try myself at, feel free to give me the link. I'm not really sure if I really want to do a complete drabble challenge, but maybe I still want to do some of the prompts!

It was a well-known and commonly accepted fact of life that Takahashi Keisuke was as stubborn as he was proud. Every member of Project D was aware of the fact that when the younger of the Rotary Brothers set his mind on something, the only one he still listened to was his aniki – and even that wasn't guaranteed.

Therefore, it wasn't difficult to imagine the utter shock of the entire team on the day that Keisuke faltered with a mere pout at a simple 'no' from Fujiwara Takumi of all people.

Only Ryosuke had a knowing smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

"She's pretty."

It's not a comment Keisuke would usually make. That, and there's something about the flippant way he says this that makes Ryosuke look up and study his expression. Keisuke looks pensive, lost in thoughts as he stares over at where Fujiwara and the girl he's apparently dating are talking to each other. 

"I guess," Ryosuke says and watches the tiniest wince cross his brother's face. He remains silent, but he doesn't stop looking. It's a bit disconcerting how quiet Keisuke is. Normally he would have long started making teasing remarks. 

Ryosuke has a suspicion of why that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing but a bit of unrequited love. I like writing (and reading) about that because it hurts so nice.


	3. Chapter 3

This was what Ryosuke got like when something caught his interest. Keisuke had to admit though that it was more extreme than usual this time.

Every time he came into Ryosuke's room lately, there was some racing data displayed on his laptop, or he was feverishly typing away at something that was probably not a paper about medicine. He had stopped bombarding him with questions about the 86; maybe there were no more that he could answer.

Sometimes Keisuke caught him smiling to himself, and _that_ was definitely extreme.

Yes, this whole thing almost deserved to be called an obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably reuse some of these prompts or ideas for future fics.


End file.
